1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a recording medium, an ink jet printer which ejects ink onto a sheet-like recording medium from a recording head, and forms an image on the recording medium is known. The ink jet printer includes a gap adjusting device which adjusts a gap between the recording head and the recording medium, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-322515.
When the adjusting operation of the gap requires substantial time or is complicated, the processing efficiency of the image forming apparatus may be lowered. Therefore, contrivance of a technique which can execute gap adjustment efficiently is desired.